Grand Match
by JontuttleAC
Summary: The final round of the grand match to decide who the best AC pilot is, it will be held in a specialized VR eviroment. This is my first fic. Enjoy. and no flames plz unless I really really skrewed up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fan, I don't claim credit for anything, Almost everything in this story was written from inspiration form others, so they deserve the credit. Those people are everyone who worked on Armored Core, all the games, Battletech & MechWarrior writers (for whom I cruse for getting me to write for no reason other then it was enjoyable, god something must be wrong with me, I think my sister poisoned my drink), and a quote form Mobile Suit Gundam, see if you can find it =). This is my first fanfic so if I did something wrong with the declaimer, I'm pretty sure this is how its suppose to go, any advice you give would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this, if you don't, plz don't flame me unless I offended you, in that case I apologize in advance, just tell me and I will take it out. Oh and my friend Greg wrote a fanfic too, in the AC section as well, when he's done he will put it up, I recommend reading. And one last bit, I made them 20 meters tall, I hope you don't mind. =)  
  
Jon Tuttle  
  
Grand Match  
  
The match that decides the best AC pilot is decided today, now. That title is mine! Were Jon's thoughts as they strapped him into the IS. The Isolation Suit. Another wonders that humans invented. These huge machine weighs 7 tons total and has the ability to create the perfect game experience, you are in the game. It sends specific neural patterns into the brain through light electric waves. It give the mind and body a perfect feel, everything in that world it sends you to feels real with out any effect on the body. It isolates your brain form the rest of the body; the shell feeds your body the needed data to keep running while you're in it. So if you move your hand in the game, your actually hand doesn't move, but you feel as if it does. And to think that this expensive machine will be used on the AC grand fight in Japan. This is gonna be awesome. It was a bit surprising at first to know that Daniel, Greg, Sam, and Ben, all made it to final round. It was easy getting this far, Jon crushed everyone in each round, easily, it was a piece of cake, even last years winner was knocked down in less then a minute by Prometheus. I know this is the end of the easy road, time for things to heat up. They all fought him several times, each time they got better and better, meh, even Ben almost beat me, they have become the elite with him. Jon watched each of their fights and watched each one of them triumphs over their foes. But each of their fights were using the basic Playstation 2. This fight will be an entirely different experience, This is gonna be awesome. They placed several devices along his chest to control and make sure the crucial body system work in order and properly, he was allowed to were the rest of his cloth. He slided each of his arms into their slots. Then they place the chest plate over him, compete encasing his body except for his head in a metal tomb. They attach the neural isolator around his neck, Jon felt a light pressing on the back of his neck, and then he could no longer fell the rest of his body. It felt so odd to not fell his body anymore, then they paced the neural helmet on his head. They also placed a facemask over is mouth and noise, to make sure the continued supply of oxygen. All he could do was stare as the placed 3 neural plates on his for head. Jon genitally laughed as they had a bit of trouble getting his blonde hair out of the way. Once they were in place the place a black glass plate over his face. Now all he could see is blackness, then he felt a light buzz on his for head. Then the lights cam on. He moved his hand to block the bright light out, and watch his hands come up in front of him, he could freely move his hands. His eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around him. The massive suit was gone as well. He was standing in an open hanger. Alone. He pressed his hands together. He could feel them pressing against each other, he could feel his muscles moving, his body working, he placed his hand over his heart and felt it beating. He smiled. God this is so real, this rocks. He moved his leg forward and felt the pressure of his weight on it, he looked over at a table and there was his gear. First he garbed the kevlar battle vest, and put it on. It felt warm and slightly heavy against his body, but other then that a perfect fit. It would protect him form shattered glass small fire arms and even a reinforced shotgun and point blank. Then he grabbed and puts on the coolant vest. Once plugged into the life support system inside his AC, it will pump coolant through the pumps keeping his body level down inside the cockpit, it has been know to be an oven in there. He also put on the military stranded issue boots. He then garbed the chrono watch, this watch is accurate to the nano second. He garbed some sunglasses and placed them in his coolant vest breast pocket. He turn and looked into the mirror and admired his outfit. He then walked over to the computer terminal and selected the parts he wanted for his locker. The locker is a pack up emergency storage in the back of the AC's cockpit. If you eject, it comes with you. So you're not out of the fight until you are killed. But this is just a game, he reminded himself. It's not real and never will be. He smiled to himself, knowing that he will never use these. Heh there's no way I will ever loose. But just to be careful he selected a heavy helmet with a bulletproof visor over his face. He also selected night vision goggles, thermal goggles, knife, SOCOM handgun with laser pointer, M-240B machine gun, M-4 Carbine, Burette, 4 reloads of ammo for each, motion detector, 6 gas grenades, leg armor, arm pads, 6 bottles of water, and some pictures of Katherine Wayland. Jon felt his heart skip a beat looking at them, then he wiped some droll off his lips, felling the wet and coldness. Jeez. This game so damn real. Then he hit the accept key and marched into the next room and stooped cold. Prometheus! Standing in there was Prometheus, light was reflecting of its black and blue painted armor, so huge, so amazing. His AC was painted black with a few blue streaks going across his shoulder, torso, and legs and towering twenty-meter tall machine, humanoid shaped, powered by a massive fusion reactor, and with a glowing blue eye. Built for speed, he could race at 160 kph and he had OD. Armed with a massive 20-cm machinegun with added ammo, a moonlight, a light laser rifle on his right shoulder, and a lightweight 30-cm gattling gun. He walked up to its foot and pressed his hands against it, he felt the cold metal against his hands, he pressed his check against it, enjoying the feeling. He walked to the elevator and pressed the up switch. A low rumble came out and the elevator lifted up. He watches Prometheus go by as the lift when up to the core level. He got out and walked across the ramp to the core. He pressed the open switch and the hatch slid open with a hiss, then another armor plate moved, and a sheet of kevlar moved after that. He walked inside the cockpit feeling the condense air in it. He too in deep breath. Then he seated himself into the command chair. He pulled down the safety harness. The mechanism was so strong that no matter how badly he was thrown around his face would never hit the screen. Well.unless his head was knocked off. He plugged in his coolant cord and a shiver went through him as coolant pumped through them. He hit the start up key. He felt Prometheus come to life, he felt the power surging through him. The COM officers, a female voice, came through. He recognized it immedently. His heart was racing. "Start up system intentioned, checking all primary systems: life system, ready, fusion reactor, ready, targeting system, ready, radar system, ready, weapons system, ready, all systems are go." "Alright." "Would you like me to explain the controls" "No thanks, honey, I already known them" He placed his hands on the controls "Time to get the party started" "Be careful" Jon laughed "It just a game". Then he pushed his AC out of the hanger and off to meet his enemy. Nothing can stop me!  
"This bloody sucks!" Jon yelled in frustration. 10 minutes have passed and not a shot fired. As soon as the round started everyone went passive. The best strategy in free for all is to get the hell out and hide and take pot shots if need and let everyone one else bloody themselves killing each other. But it doesn't work when e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e does it! He too was hidden, he had his AC kneeling inside a building over looking the bay. He then pressed the overview map. This function, a special function of his AC's head connects him directly to a satellite. The front piece of the 180-degree screen turn into a map of the area and he can get several views from it. The area was a massive city, a bay, mountains, and a REWP. Radio Energy Wave Plant. A huge power system, that takes energy from a geothermal plant and beams it into space, to provide power to a orbital space station, the beam is so concentrated, Prometheus would toast in that. But it wasn't on at the moment it goes on and off every 3 minutes, so that platform doesn't cook. Then he heard a laser shot. That must have been a laser rifle, only Greg I have one. But where. OH! Jon switch to the satellite feed to electronic disturbance view and about 1000 meters south his position was a massive blue spot. I'm done waiting. Jon pushes his AC into full run to that position, I don't care if it's a trap or not! He charge his AC though the streets straight for that spot, cars swerved to get out of his way, the ones that didn't were squashed under his feet. Those were 1 red convertible, 2 jeeps, 1 Mercedes, and a poor pickup truck that just didn't see Jon coming. The windows on the building rattled as Jon stomped by, the street cracked and left his huge footprints on the street as his AC continued to race. He was there in less then 30 seconds. He turns the corner and saw an AC that looked just like his, but with huge shoulders and painted the blackest of black and with a shinning green eye. No back weapons, but carrying a massive laser rifle on his right arm, and a moonlight beamsaber. Death. "Hello Jon" came Greg's voice "what took ya." "Grrr you mean you singled me." "Ofcourse, I knew you were the only one with satellite feedback." "Why" "Cause I want a beam duel with you." "Sure, okay, you'll lose just like last time." "I doubt it." were Greg's words as his left arm exploded outward in a wave of energy. His beam cut straight through a mini van, the person inside jumped out and ran away. Jon followed Greg and ignited his own saber. "NOW YOU LOSE!" Jon screamed as he boosted his AC straight at Greg. He slashed downward, Greg sidesteps, Jon's blade cut downward into the street, melting the cement and leaving a large gash. Greg countered and brought his saber sideways right to left when Prometheus hit the ground, but Jon duct his AC down, and the saber hack the top part of his back laser rifle. Jon hit his booster and launched away before Greg could hack another part off. Sparks flew everywhere as his feet skidded along the cement street, and off the highway and into a large park. "Bastard" "Ha, told you I improved" "It was Pure luck I say" Jon knew it wasn't, He was just trying to get back some of his lost pride in not getting the first hit. When did he get so fast? Death arose on a pillar of plasma and booster over the bridge and straight at Jon. Greg slashed right to left again, but Jon leaned to the right allowed Greg to slice off Jon's Chain gun, but Jon bright his saber up and slashed a long molten red line form Death's left shoulder to his right leg. Tons of molten armor fell down to the ground. Jon allowed himself a smile. Heh, that will make you think twice about challenging me, the ULTIMENT! "Just give up Greg" He heard a laugh over the COM. Greg boosted back, but then he boosted at Jon again. "Fool, fine then, I'll destroy you like I did everyone else". Greg stabbed at Jon, but Jon boosted sideways, and slashed at a complete angle cutting the barrel off Greg's laser rifle. "Muahahahahahha, Greg, you lost". Jon boosted forward at Greg to deliver the coup de grace. Greg throws the remainder of his laser rifle at Prometheus. What the fuck! The huge gun slammed into Jon's AC, the whole thing shuddered, the ringing in Jon's ears were so loud he had to cover them up. "Ahhhh". And in Jon's disorder, Greg boosted at him. Everything went in slow motion, Jon's eyes widen, he reached for the controls again as the moonlight cut straight though his right torso. The torso plate grew red and melted off, the beam cut through the internal structures and nicked his fusion reactor. Heat flushed into the cockpit like a wall, Jon's lungs burned as he sucked in the scorching air, the coolant pumps made an eerily sounds as the struggled to keep Jon from passing out in the heat. He closed both his eyes, then open them again to the heat, sweat pouring down his head. Greg pulled the saber out and then side kicked his right foot into Jon's left torso, knocking him back. Jon amazingly keeps Prometheus on his feet. The cockpit kept getting hotter. I'm gonna.pass out at the rate, god so hot! "Damnit" Jon's saber shut off form the heat safety. All I can do is move, must get to water. "Hmmm..ouch, looks like I'm dying" Greg said mockingly. "I..I...will.win" Jon could barely speak in the scorching heat. "Arrogant as ever, sesh, well lets so how you act with another hole in your precious AC". Greg boosted at Jon again, aiming to stab the reactor again. Jon boosted forward and the cockpit continued to get hotter from the boost, I hope this the works. He boosted downward skidding his core on the ground, that move caught Greg off guard, and Prometheus' shoulder knocked into Death's foot, tripping Greg. ".you think that will save you...moron." Greg got Death up fast, a lot faster than Jon wanted. Jon was racing at full speed the heat was becoming unbearable. Jon coughed. I must make to the bay. Jon checked his rear view cam to see Death boosting after him. No, I gotta lose him, there! Jon turn his AC a hard right into a small street, both his shoulders dug into the brick wall but just ripped through it. Sparks flew everywhere, as he raced down the street. An old man sitting in his PJ's watching a video didn't even noticed the massive AC racing by his window. Jon burst out the other side, bricks flying everywhere, and he turns left. Jon squinted through the heat. I can see it, the water. Just then, Death came down from above and slashed, Jon pitched his AC forward and ditched under the slice and raced his AC to the bay. Greg raced after him. Jon started zigzagging down the highway, as Greg stabbed at him again and again. I'm almost there! Right then the water exploded upward and out appeared a hellish red monster. Water fell around it like a mist, and dripped of the four legs. Barghest. Sam! This massive red quadruped was perfectly named after that mystical monster. Its glowing red eye seeming to stare deep into Jon's soul. Attached to his right hand was 72-inch anti-armored core cannon, and on his back were two missile packs. Water was raining down the long barrel of the cannon. Even in this heat Jon shivered at sight of this horrific AC. Hovering on its massive red plasma stream, the water streaked out around it. "Oh..my." Jon managed to say as his vision blurred. It fired its massive cannon at Jon. The 2-meter wide shell rocketed at Jon, who manages to side step to the left of it in time. The shell slammed into Jon's right arm, cleanly severed the arm to the shoulder, and it continued on its pass of destruction. The shot hit Greg in the thigh and cleanly severed that limb as well. "..God!" Greg finished for him. The shell slammed into the street and exploded sending a massive shockwave out and destroying the street and buildings for 60 feet. Death fell sideways into a AC factory, Jon knew Greg was doomed. The smoking shell spun form the cannon and landed on a guy that looked an awfully lot like George W. Bush. Prometheus was pushed forward but managed to continued running and jumped onto Sam's huge shoulder and jumped off. "Hey, I ain't no goddamn spring board" Sam yelled. As he turned around he launched 4 missiles at Jon. But the banshee like scream of two massive 72-cm gattling guns made Jon cringe. The shots sprayed out around him, ripping armor off his right leg and shoulder and blowing up the missiles after him. Jon's AC fell into the water. At last. The water was not as a safe heaven as he hoped as 50-cm bullets streaked through it on trails of bubbles. 4 hit his right side, but not hitting the reactor. The cockpit cooled rapidly, so fast that Jon shivered as cool air came in. He then released coolant over his reactor, it became solid with the cold water, forming a temporary shield. Jon heard a massive explosive, goodbye Greg. A shark swam by the screen giving Jon a bit of a scare, don't get so work up, relax, 1, 2, 3. He got his AC back upright, and he slowly walked to shore but only enough so that his head could look above it. He switched back to his satellite feed. He zoomed in on the fight between Sam and Daniel, wait, and Ben. He zoomed in on Ben's AC Atlas, the name was hardly fitting since he was a light AC with duel assault rifles, and was painted white. He fired them blindly at the approaching red monster, then all of a sudden Barghest leapt into the air like a giant beast, his front to legs pinning Atlas' shoulders to the ground. Daniel, who had jettisoned his back chain guns, fired his rifle at Sam's back, trying vainly to save his brother. Black Op, Daniel's AC was almost exactly like Swat Lead, rifle high powered rifle fired shell after shell, as well as his left arm machinegun, firing 20-cm uranium tipped shells into Barghest's back, but Sam just ignored him, a mistake, because Daniel's barrage destroyed it's boosters. Instead of blasting Ben with a shot form his 50 in cannon, Sam brought his AC huge hand down and dug its fingers into the torso armor. In one horrific move, the mighty Barghest ripped the entire front armor plate clear off exposing the internal structures, he tossed the massive piece of armor, which landed on and crushed a bus full of nuns. Sam reached in and ripped out internal structures and tossed them. Parts fell everywhere, he continued to rip apart Ben. He snapped a coolant line and the coolant sprayed out on Barghest's head and torso like a blood trail. But it seemed to make the AC smile, it's his eye gleaming, and in one more punch into the torso, he crushed the cockpit and the reactor. Atlas erupted in a ball of fire that consumed Barghest. Daniel boosted away from his brother's resting-place. Where is he going? He then watched Barghest leap out of the flames looking even more demonic, blacken by his victim. He charged after Daniel, smashing vehicles and any person who didn't run way ended up as a red spot under his 4 massive feet. His passing devastated the entire street, cars that were missed were flipped upside down. Daniel flew to the REWP and turned around, it's a dead end, he's doomed. Black Op kneeled down, preparing to make a final stand here. He turned on this laser pointer on his rifle. Huh? So he's going try to snipe Sam's head off his soon as he comes around the corner, great plan, but Sam isn't that stupid. Jon allowed a gentle laugh. As Sam's Massive AC exploded through a building behind Daniel. Glass and structural parts flew around the AC like a dust cloud. Daniel swung Black Op around. Sam's AC, huge shoulders lifted open, thanks to the hydraulic pumps there, exposing two rocket launchers. Both fired two TD rockets at Daniel's AC. One missed and hit an SUV, and the other hit his torso. Giant blue streaks of energy covered his core. Disabling all targeting functions for 20-seconds, more then enough time for Sam. Daniel hit his booster and jumped onto the REWP base, which was off, the base was 300 meters in diameter. Barghest lunged after him, leaping onto the base. Black Op whipped around, pivoting on his right leg, both of his shoulder opened up just like Sam's, exposing two rocket launchers. They both fired two napalm rockets at Sam, and both hit. Flames raced across consuming his AC in flames which made it look even deadlier, his red eye growing brighter as if enraged by the heat. Barghest's massive left arm lunged forward at Daniel the same arm that ripped apart his brother. The huge hand punching through Daniel's torso and then embedding his fingers inside, griping the torso armor. Then Sam twisted his AC's torso, and in the momentum of that, he released Black Op. Throwing him 200 meters, and smashing into a strip mall. People fled the area around the AC. Daniel got his AC up just enough to fire two more napalm rockets at Sam. The flames grew hotter, and lashed out all around Barghest. Then the base glowed green; Sam looked side to side, realizing his mistake. Goodbye Sam. The green light cascaded upward and Barghest was consumed in the hellish energy. Jon hit his OD control, the huge panels on his back slid open and he rocketed forward on a giant blue flame. He could feel the G force of his over boost pressing against his body. He closed in quickly on Black Op who was watching Barghest fry. Jon cut his OD, landing safely on a building the boosted at Daniel. He ignited his saber and brought it over him. I'm gonna slice you in half Danny. Black OP's sliver head turned toward Jon, his red eye seemed to glow a blood red. Daniel lifted his right arm rifle and pointed it Jon. He fired one shot. If I dodge it, it will mean I would have to change my direction, NO! I won't let him have that pleasure, I have more then enough armor left. The shot hit Prometheus' left torso. A thud? Were the explosive and the kick back? The bullet was stuck to his torso. A dud? No way. Then the shell exploded, but not with heat and force, but with a wave of electricity, the entire AC was covered in a blue blot. The volts surged through the cockpit, and through his body, "Ah..!", Jon clinched his teeth together, to stop himself form screaming in agony, he closed his eyes. His screen turned to gray static. All controls went offline. His AC was dead in the air. With no boosters, he fell 300 feet straight down a hard cement landing. Prometheus landed on his chest. Jon was thrown hard against his safety harness, his head was jerked forward then back, he felt pain up and down his chest and neck. "..Ow." It hurts.. So much, my chest, god, did I fucking break a rib? "Gotta love EMP shells" came Daniel's voice. "You..you...bastard." EMP shell, so that's what Daniel was gonna do to Sam, damnit. EMP shell is an extremely large shell that sends an electronic wave through an AC disabling all computer system if not properly blocked. Only a high powered rifled can use it, with the sacrifice of 40 shells to make room for it. "Looks like I win." Daniel tossed his rifle to the side, and pointed his 20-cm machine gun at Jon. "Goodbye." Right then Barghest leapt out of the huge tower of energy. His AC was molten black, no right arm, and no back weapons. "What, how can you still be alive!" Daniel yelled as he tried to twist his AC in time to gun down Barghest. But Sam reached out with his AC huge arm and grabbed Daniel's leg, he flipped Black Op on his back and dragged it to him. Daniel was not about to let Sam do to him what he did to his brother. He blazed away with his machine gun, the bullets shattered the shielding on Sam's chest and went into the reactor. The top of Barghest's core exploded upward and the cockpit rocketed out. With the brains gone, Barghest fell on Black Op. The reactor went critical and Barghest exploded outward in a hellish inferno, consuming Daniel. Windows shattered on the office building next to the REWP. Jon brought Prometheus back up to his feet, his saber still on. Black Op suddenly boosted out of the flames, with his back to Jon. "Don't forget about Danny." Jon called out as he boosted at Daniel, who twisted vainly tried to turn around. Jon brought his saber right to left, the saber hacked Daniel's left arm off. The machine gun and arm fell to the ground. Jon prepared for a 2nd slash, but Daniel balled his right arm and punched Jon's left torso. The blow knocked Prometheus back, but managed to stay upright. Daniel turned on his EO, thy fired 2 liner shots that slammed into both of Prometheus' shoulders. The impact jarred Jon against his safety harness and give Daniel enough to time flee. Coward, running, away, I'll destroy you! He hit his OD and rocketed after Daniel. Flying about the city he saw Black OP's foot prints going down the highway, and the occasional unlucky smashed car. "Daniel you pansy, get back her and take you death like a men!" "Come and get me dork" "grrrrrr I'll make your death as slow as possible." Jon disconnected his OD, and allowed his AC to fall onto the street, which creaked as he landed, leaving his huge footprints there. He did kneel but he wasn't worried about it. He got back up and raced around the corner. Shit! Before him was Black Op, which was darken by Barghest's death, kneeling before him, with both duel gattling guns starting the banshee wail, and a demonic eye that just seem to smile. Both barrels fired sending 50-cm uranium tipped shells racing at Prometheus, Jon using his skills boosted upward to the right, as bullets raced by, completely annihilating the building behind Jon. Jon then allowed his AC to dorp forward to the left, the shells barely missing over his head. He stretched his right leg out forward to catch the ground the heaving him on a lung at Daniel. Daniel leveled his gattling guns at Jon, but as soon as he did Jon pitched his AC forward the left. As bullets streaked by Jon ignited his saber again, and slashed sideways at the point between the core and the legs, cutting straight through leaving to molten burning sides. Black Op arched back, loosing his base, but still firing his gattling. The top part of the core suddenly burst upward and the cockpit rocketed out. The two remaining chunks of Black Op fell to the street, crushing a street lamp. I won! Yes, victory.well not yet, I still gotta finish off the two ejectys, this is gonna be fun. Some movement caught his eye, and he saw Sam bobbing in-between the cars, holding something. What is that little freak up too? He was about to use his saber on Sam, when an explosion hit his left shoulder. What? He looked to the left, and saw Daniel leaning out a window using an RPG, Bastard, just die. He was about to cut into the wall when Sam caught his eye again. What? A Panzer Faust? Sam launched it, the rocket fired out and streaked into the right torso. The explosive the rippled through his cockpit, giving him and shake. Damnit all. Jon's reactor shut do form the impact, his AC fell backwards. 2 minutes. Dam, will I better go out there, before Sam puts another one of though inside my core. Jon unstraped himself form the safety harness and coolant system. Then he walked to the safety looker in the back, he open the door, and pulled out his gear. He put on the arm pads, leg armor, and the helmet, then he garbed the SOCOM handgun, 1 gas grenade, M-240B machine gun, M-4 Carbine, and a flashlight. He put the SOCOM in his right gun hostler, and machine gun on his left, the he put the flashlight on this back pocket, and held the M-4. He put 2 reloads of ammo for each in his ammo belt. I just have to keep the distracted for to minutes. He open the hatch, the cold air rushed in to great him. Then he climbed down, a shot from Daniel's colt-45 missed by a foot to the left of him. He saw Daniel running across the street, Jon cut loose with the M-4, it recoiled against his shoulder as he fired. The bullet hit the pavement around Daniel, but he dived foreword and shot back, amazing shot. The bullet deflected off his helmet, Jon thanked himself again for selecting it. He fired at Daniel again, then dropped the clip out and put another in. Daniel ducked behind a car, Jon shot at the car, the bullets punched holes into the engine compartment. The car blasted upward on a pillar of flames, Yes! That takes care of Danny. Now where is Sam. He looked around then he spotted the Sam running into a building with his panzer. Bitch, he's gonna shoot another rocket into Prometheus, I won't allowed that! Jon raced after him, he body armor pressed so tightly to his body he felt it moving like a part of him. He put his back to the door of the building. It's awfully dark in there, dam I will have to use the flash light and the SOCOM. He turned on the flashlight, making a bright white circle in the room, he tossed a smoke grenade in, the smoke filled the room. He raced in holding the SOCOM in his right hand, and the flashlight in his. He heard nothing but his own heart . Damnit he must have already went up. Jon raced across the room and turned and up the stairs to the 3rd floor, which would be the best vintage point for his shot. He placed his back again the door to that room, wishing he had another smoke grenade, he then turn into the room. Empty? I was sure he'd be in here. He walked 2 steps in, then a noise behind him caught his attention. SAM! Sam blitzgred him, he charged right to him, putting his shotgun to point blank range at Jon's chest. He fired. It felt like a billion punches to his chest, it knocked the air out of him and knocked him across the room. He slammed into the desk next to the window, he couldn't move, he was in shock. The pain, my chest, damnit. He looked down, relief flooded through at the fact that no of the bullets punched his suit, but destroyed his coolant vest. Sam pointed the shot gun at Jon again, cocked it, the smoking shell form the pervious was tossed out and landed on the carpet. Jon quickly rose up and fired his SOCOM 3 times without thinking. The fist shot missed entirely, putting a hole in the wall, the 2nd hit Sam in the chest, but his armor like Jon's protected him. The 3rd shot hit Sam in the neck, blood pored out from his neck like a river, as his body falls to the ground. His lifeless body, and a pool of red blood formed a pool around him. He felt sick looking at Sam's body. Its just a game he reminded himself, A bloody game, damnit, Sam I hope your okay. Then his alarm went off. Looks like Prometheus is ready. Jon looked out the window, there was a cloth line going across to the other first floor over Prometheus. This might be fun, he thought as he pulled his M-240B, out, he place it over the wire, and hold in on both ends of the gun, and jumped out the window, The air felt great as he slid down, but the sound of BAR ended his pleasure. Daniel, had lived the car blast and was sending round after round of BAR at Jon. 3 hit, one on his super strong helmet bouncing off, the 2nd hit his knee padding, but the 3rd, hit his left side, a couple of inches above form his thigh. The shot breached the armor there and the bullet cut into his body, blood sprayed out form his wound. Jon lost his hold on the gun and fell on Prometheus' leg, his blood leaking a pool around him. "..u.kkk." Pain, god it hurts so much. He put his let hand over the wound, the blood felt warm in his hand. He used his right hand to get up and hunched over and slowly walked up the leg to the core. He could barely lift himself into the cockpit, he open the door and got in. He shut the door and sat in his chair. He striped his coolant vest off and all his armor. He took off his helmet his blonde hair spring out. He started up his computer and skipped all the start up checks. I will step on you Daniel. He moved his left hand to its control. And fasten his safety harness. Once again Prometheus rose to its feet. Where is he? Then he saw him, Daniel was at the window aiming his RPG at Prometheus right Side. "NO!" Jon yelled as if somehow that would stop Daniel from blasting his reactor to oblivion, but then a massive black hand emerge behind Daniel the huge exploded through the building with Daniel on it. The hand slammed into Prometheus right shoulder, splattering Daniel against it. What the hell is that? Then hand garbed Jon's AC shoulder and pulled him straight through the building. Glass and steel sheets flew everywhere. The other AC pulled Jon right up so that they were face to face. Death! "Greg!" "Yup." "But how?" "You be surprised what you can do with duck tap and super glue." Death then tossed Jon 40 meter into the bay. Water splashed around and bubbled streaked by as his AC sank. Then Death leaped in, creating a huge splash. The two AC faced each other under water. Simultaneously ignited their beamsabers, the water around the blades instantly evaporated and air bubble streamed form their sabers. They both launched at each other. Jon swung left to right and so did Greg. The sabers crossed, large amounts of bubbles streamed out to the surface. Heh, idea. Jon turned off his saber and Greg went through, surprised by this action, Greg did not act on the opportunity and fell forward. Jon brought his AC foot back and kicked Death hard in the chest knocking him back a god 25 meters, Why didn't I saber him? Jon hit the OD button, the panels on his back slide open, I better get some distance and figure out why the hell I didn't slice him. He rocketed out of the water on a blue pillar of light, water was steaming off his AC. He looked behind him to see Greg OD after him on his red pillar of light. Damn, Jon then brought his AC down and skidded along the street. As he went everywhere window he passed shattered as he traveled at the speed of sound, cars were flipped, tree were bent, people were thrown. He looked to his left to see Death boosting along side him on the other highway across a line of buildings, each time there was a gap in the line, he could see the black AC. He was total concentrated on Greg. "Hey you better look out Jon" "For what!" "That." Jon twisted his AC head forward just in time to see the building. His AC slammed into it, and continued out the other side, his wound hurting like hell from the knock back. Parts of the building flew everywhere around his AC as he flew out of it and over the REWP. Where he disconnected his OD because was starting to run low on energy. He landed on the base, and he crouched. Oh shit not here! The base was off, but Jon knew it could turn on any second. Greg landed as well and slashed downward at Jon, he equally countered. Their blade crossed, blue light shot out form the cross section. They were in a dead lock. "Greg, we gotta get out here" "No, you I have you pin down, I will defeat you" "But Greg..." he watch the base glow. "Greg!" But Greg never heard him, he was so concentrated on killing Jon that he didn't lesson. The hellish green light cascaded upward consuming both AC's. Jon could no longer so Death, or anything, all he could see was green. Damnit. Prometheus was literary lifted up into the air by the tower of energy. Heat rose through the cockpit like a tidal wave. His lungs felt like hot coals as he sucked in the hot air and sweat poured down his forehead. Then the screen in front of him exploded inward, the glass stabbed into his right arm and torso. Blood splatter around him, then as suddenly as that happened, the green energy poured into the cockpit. He screamed but nothing could hear him as the blazing energy melted the flesh off his body. Then Prometheus exploded, and everything went black. I lost.He could hear cheers outside the darkness, and he knew they weren't for him. A cold tear ran down his cheek. Light pored in as the removed the black glass. He couldn't see anything as his pupils adjusted. They removed the neural helmet and the neural isolator, then took of the chest piece. Jon brought both arms out of there slots and rubbed his eyes, the rubbed the tear away. It was a good fight at least. As they unstrapped him, he looked over at Greg who was talking to the manager, he seem a bit unhappy for winning. Jon lifted himself off the IS. And down the floor, which felt cold to his bare feet and walked over to Greg, taking a look at the cheering audicnce, oh how he wished they were for him. Greg turns to him, and offers out his hand. "Good game Jon." "Great game, you have improved greatly, you caught me by surprise several times, I guess my over confidence cost me the victory" he shacked Greg's hand. "No, not a lose, we both blew up at the same time, heh, I should have lesson to you." "Oh, a draw" Jon heart lighten as he heard that "No. you won, the title can't have two people, so they took who had the most kills. They credited Sam with Ben, Daniel with Sam, Me with you, and you with Daniel and me. So you win by a point, good job!" With that Greg gave Jon a hard pat on the back. "but it was you who killed Daniel." "Yea, but not his AC, I guess that just how things work, but hey, at least I get your death on my list, and that's good enough for me." Jon smiled, I won. "hey don't get so high and mighty, technically it was draw." "I know." He said as he turned and faced his cheering fans. Daniel walks up "Good fight to both of you, and that was some nice flying at the end, but if you would have stayed out and fought me I would have killed you and took your AC." "I suppose so, well it didn't, hey where's Sam?" "I dunno he was right next time and then he disappeared." They all turned to look at the fans, and saw Sam on a ledge. "MUSH PIT!" and he jumped down. Thud. Jon shaked his head "He will be okay." =) 


	2. Grand Match

Applogise, I don't know how to remove chapters 


End file.
